After it's All Over
by Welcome to the TARDIS
Summary: An epilogue of The Name of the Doctor. Includes quite a bit of angst, but enough fluff to even that out! Eleven/Clara, Whoufflle
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I wrote this fic after watching The Name of the Doctor! I hope to make it a few chapters long! kind of an epilogue. This chapter is mainly about the Doctor taking care of Clara, so a bit of fluff, and a little bit more angst **

It had been 2 hours since they stumbled into the TARDIS. They being not only the Doctor and Clara, but also Madame Vastra, Jenny, and Strax. Although, the Doctor had to admit that he hadn't been paying much attention to anyone other than Clara. His greatly injured Clara, who really needed to sleep.

She was barely conscious when they had entered the TARDIS, she had tried to walk on her own, but the combination of that horrid limp, and her lack of energy resulted in the Doctor greatly supporting her weight the whole trip back to the TARDIS.

Now she was in her room,sleeping. Jenny, Vastra, and Strax were lingering in the console room, as the Doctor had flown the TARDIS into the time vortex, and then immediately ran back to Clara's room, where he still was now.

The Doctor, although tired as well, refused to leave Clara's bedside. He couldn't let anything happen to her. Even in his own ship, he didn't feel it was safe to leave the girl alone. The Doctor leaned forward in the chair, resting his arms on his knees, all that had happened that day, everything that Clara had learned, heck everything he had learned... It was just so much to take in.

Clara knew everything. Everything about him. No one had ever known that much about him, sure people had known bits and pieces, but no the whole story! He was afraid she wouldn't want to stay with him after knowing so much, she not only knew the good things, she also knew all the bad things he had done as well. He knew it must have scared her senseless.

The doctor looked up and around Clara's room, admiring the little trinkets she had filling shelves, and the small things that reminded him of her. He looked back down at his sleeping companion, and suddenly had the urge to cry. What would he do without her? He leaned over to kiss her forehead, and then stood up slowly, his whole body still sore. The Doctor left the room and shut the door behind him, heading back to the console room.

He found Jenny and Vastra muttering things to each other quietly, Jenny looked upset as if she had been crying. Strax was sitting down on the other side of the room fiddling with his hands. "Doctor" Vatra said as soon as she saw him enter the room.

"I'm going to fly the TARDIS back to London to drop you three off" he said as calmly as he could. "Rest up, be good, don't get into trouble." He began to pull the levers on his TARDIS, flying it unenthusiastically.

"Doctor" Vatra repeated "are you alright?"

"I'm fine" he said in a way that obviously mean he wasn't fine.

"Are you going to be ok here with just Clara? We can stay with you two for a while longer if you'd like" Vastra continued.

"Oh you don't need to stay, you've helped me too much already!" The Doctor insisted "Clara and We'll manage just fine on our own, I'm sure of it!"

"You know how to contact us if you need to" Jenny reminded him "feel free to ask us for help if you need it."

"Yes I know" the time lord mumbled as he proceeded to land his time machine.

Jenny, Vastra, and Strax left reluctantly (well mostly Jenny and Vastra, not so much Strax). The Doctor promised he would contact them if he needed to, and almost had to force them out of his TARDIS. After shutting the doors, the Doctor immediately headed back to Clara;s room, wanting to make sure she was still ok. Like he had expected, she was still asleep, in the exact same position she had been when he left her last. He sat back down in his chair and thought for a while, before involuntarily falling asleep.

Eight hours later he woke up. He wasn't in the chair anymore, he was in Clara's bed. He didn't remember moving... That was a bit odd. He didn't think much of it though, instead he rolled over to see Clara curled up, still asleep. Of course she was going to need more rest than him, she was human, and not to mention she had gone through a lot more than him.

He sat up slowly, his stomach muscles begging him to lie back down. He didn't listen to them, instead he took one last glance at Clara's sleeping form, and quietly left the room.

First he stopped at the infirmary, he grabbed a few bottles of medicine, and some bandages. Then he headed to the kitchen, where he made a kettle of tea. Tea was good for healing people. When he got back to Clara's room he was pleasantly surprised to see her stirring in her bed. She opened her eyes slowly, and just barely, taking in a view of the Doctor's caring face.

"Doctor..." She mumbled softly.

"Shhh' he pressed a finger to his lips, and then picked up the teapot he had brought back with him "tea?"

"Mmmm" she nodded as best she could and proceeded to prop herself up on her pillows so that she was sitting up enough to drink. The Doctor handed her a cup of tea and she took it with shaky hands. Afraid she would drop the cup, the Doctor wrapped his own hands around hers and helped her guide it to her mouth. After successfully taking a few sips the Doctor put the cup down on the bedside table.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Sore" she groaned.

"Any cuts or bruises?"

"I don't know, haven't checked" she uttered in response.

"Well we need to check that" he said "mind if I take a look?" She responded with a nod, and the Doctor pulled off the sheet that had been covering her body.

She was wearing the same outfit she had been the day before, still covered in dirt, she was a mess. He almost couldn't bear looking at her when she was in such bad condition. Her arms were bruised by her elbows and one of her knees was swollen up really badly, from what he could tell it might be dislocated.

"You need to get cleaned up" he decided "a nice hot bath will be good for you!"

"I don't wanna move" she groaned"

"I'll help you up" he offered. It really was breaking his hearts to see Clara so weak and helpless. He would do anything he could to help his companion; his impossible girl.

He carefully helped her stand up, letting her use him as support, she moaned a little when she had to apply pressure to her bad leg. "I'm going to have to put a leg brace on that knee of yours" he muttered.

They clambered down the hall to the nearest bathroom, which luckily was only a few doors down. It was also luckily a very large bathroom. The Doctor had Clara lean up against the counter as he turned on the bath for her. He was worried she wouldn't even be able to accomplish a bath by herself, but Clara convinced him that she could get cleaned up on her own.

He left the bathroom reluctantly and told Clara to call if she needed anything.

The Doctor paced around the hall for a few minutes, not wanting to get to far away from the bathroom. He knew he was being a bit overprotective, but after what had happened at Trenzalore, he just couldn't stand to leave her alone. She had risked so much for him, the least he could do was make sure she recovered from her injuries.

He decided that once she was out of the bath, and he had a leg brace on her he would try to talk to her about the day previous's events. He knew they would have to talk about it eventually, and he wanted to know how much she remembered about her other "echo" lives. He didn't want to rush it either though... He heard the sound of a drain being pulled out from in the bathroom and readied himself to go help Clara again. He'd talk to Clara about that when the time came, but for now his duty was to take care of her.


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all WOW! I recieved so much amazing feedback from chapter one I almost couldn't believe it! So here's chapter 2 for all you lovely supporters! This chapter has a lot more fluff, and is a bit sillier, but i think you'll still enjoy it, I mean who doesn't want he Doctor to be happy?_

She had managed to take a bath on her own, (not without struggle though, of course), and after wrapping herself in a towel she had opened the bathroom door to find the Doctor waiting for her almost directly in front of the door. He gave her a cheeky grin and helped her limp to the infirmary, not bothering to let her put on any clothes. She sat down on the bed/table thing that all medical places seemed to have, and waited for the Doctor to give her further instructions.

He came back with a glass of water and two small pills. "One is for pain, and the other is full of vitamins" he explained. She took the pills and swallowed them quickly, hoping the pain relief would kick in soon. The Doctor returned once again with... a leg brace. She groaned. She had never had to wear a leg brace before, but she knew they weren't fun.

The Doctor carefully wrapped it around her bare leg, and fit an ice pack over her knee. He was satisfied with his work.

"How long do I have to keep it on?" Clara asked.

"Depends on how fast it heals" he shrugged "but with the medicine I have, it should heal faster than most humans would have to wait".

Clara sighed. "Can I at least get dressed?"

"You aren't putting on any clothes!" The Doctor insisted, gaining a suspicious look from Clara.

"No I didn't mean anything by that!" He held up his hands in defense, his face growing a shade redder. "It's just a known medical fact that it's easier for the body to recover when it's not being suffocated by clothes!"

"Oh really? I've never heard that one before" she teased. Even if she felt like crap, she still had fun getting him all flustered.

"Oh shut up!" He grumbled. "Anything else hurting?"

"Just my whole body" she shrugged as if that was no big deal. "But I expected that. Those pain meds should help me."

"Alright" the Doctor said. "We're going back to your room, you need to rest. Want to try crutches? Or a wheelchair? Or I could carry you if you really want-"

"I don't want to rest" Clara butted in "I want to talk to you" she said "I might take up that offer on being carried though" she pondered. "I just want to be with you. Awake" she confessed.

"I want to be with you too" he replied "I want to be with you and never ever leave, but you really do need to rest. I'll carry you."

"Will you rest with me?" She pleaded "I don't want to be alone."

"Yeah I'll rest with you" he agreed with a smile. He found it crazy that even after everything they had gone through at Trenzalore she still felt safe with him.

'Mmm 'k" she mumbled, suddenly sounding sleepier than she had been moments before. "Carry me to my room chin boy!" The Doctor rolled his eyes, and bent his knees so he was the right height to scoop Clara up into his arms. The wheelchair would have been much easier, but it actually was quite nice to hold Clara so close to him.

As they walked down the hallway (well he walked, Clara just kind of laid in his arms) the Doctor tried to keep his focus on the task of bringing Clara to her bed, rather than the fact that she would be 100% naked if that towel was to fall off. He shook that thought out of his mind quickly.

He made it to Clara's room and set her down on her bed gently. She stretched out her leg, and he placed a pillow under her knee. He climbed into the other side of the bed and lied down. He wasn't tired anymore, he wanted to do something. Anything other than nothing!

"Doctor?" Clara said "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Well I was just thinking" she continued "back in Trenzalore, when I jumped into your timestream... Why would you risk destroying it to save me?"

The Doctor looked at Clara for a few moments before actually speaking. "Clara, why wouldn't I come to save you?" He gave her a look that was full of care. "You're my impossible girl Clara, I'll always be there to save you!"

"Would you still save me if I wasn't impossible?" She's seriously doubting how important she really is the Doctor thought.

"Clara, I would save you no matter what the circumstances were. You mean so much more to me then you realize!" He grasped her hand with his. "I'm not letting you go. Not ever."

Clara looked up to meet his eyes with tears in her own. "I won't leave you either" she promised "never ever no matter what." The Doctor couldn't help but smile in return. He pulled her a bit closer than she already was and mumbled nonsense into her hair.'

"I can remember some things" Clara said. "Like I kind of remember meeting you as different versions of you."

"Oh really? What versions of me?"

"The first one, I remember that one pretty clearly. I think I helped you- Oh my gosh I helped pick the TARDIS!" Clara blinked in astonishment.

"I suppose you did now that I think about it! I can't believe I didn't realize that was you before!"

"You're a lot better looking now" Clara deemed.

"Well thank you Clara" the Doctor smirked.

"Oh shut up!" She giggled. "I remember another one of you too. He's some competition on you".

"What?! Who? I mean it was me but... Which one?!"

"The one with the huge ears!" She laughed loudly.

"Hey! What's wrong with big ears?!"

"No, but really the one with the fluffy brown hair was cute. I liked that one."

"What's wrong with this one?" He pouted, indicating himself as 'this one'.

"You're still my favorite, don't worry" Clara smiled, and push his chest playfully. "I think those pain meds are kicking in" she yawned. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her back. They both drifted asleep in just a few minutes time.

He woke up to find himself holding onto Clara from the back like a teddy bear. He was about to throw his arms back, but then he realized that would probably wake her. He craned his neck to look at the clock, he had been asleep a good 2 and a half hours. He really should get up, he had things to do.

Clara made a little sound in her sleep, and the Doctor muttered her name softly into her ear.

"Mmm?" She flopped onto her back heavily, her hair falling onto her face messily.

"I need to work on the TARDIS for a little while" he sighed.

"Why?" she protested.

"Because if I don't we could get lost in the time vortex" he chuckled.

"Am I allowed to move? I'm not tired anymore!" She illustrated her point by sitting up quickly. She had obviously forgotten that she was only wearing a towel... Make that she had been wearing a towel... It must've fallen off while she was asleep.

The Doctor quickly turned his face away from her, his face turning bright red. At the same time, Clara scrambled to pull the covers back over herself, with a face a matching shade of red. "Sorry" she grimaced embarrassedaly "Forgot I wasn't wearing any clothes".

"Oh it's fine, don't worry about it" the Doctor insisted "want me to grab you something to put on?"

"Yes, please!"

He climbed out of Clara's (rather comfy) bed, and headed over to her chest of drawers, pulling out a t shirt and pajama shorts. "I need underwear too" she reminded him dully. He quickly pulled a pair of underwear and a bra out of her drawer and threw them at the bed as if they were on fire. Clara laughed at his antics.

"I want to take you to breakfast" the Doctor decided. "A nice, normal breakfast."

"No crazy alien attacks?"

"No crazy alien attacks."

"That sounds good" Clara agreed.

"Well after you've gotten dressed, I think I know just the place!" The Doctor grinned. "Crutches are against the wall" he pointed to the set of crutches Clara hadn't noticed before. "If you need help call me! I'll be in the console room!" Clara watched the Doctor prance out of the room excitedly. She really was happy to be going to breakfast, and also how much more happy the Doctor seemed. She was happy too. She felt as if the past 36 hours had brought them closer than ever before, and she liked that.


	3. Chapter 3

_Well here's chapter 3! I just wanted to say that I am so so so so happy about all the positive feedback I've been recieving on this fic! Most definintly the most I've ever received on a fic! I really wish I could personally thank every single one of you people who have even just clicked on the title on accident while scrolling! So enjoy chapter 3! _

She had to admit that she was a bit surprised when she stepped out of the TARDIS to find a direct view of IHOP across the street. "America!" he beamed 'sometimes the best places to eat aren't on alien planets, but just across the pond!"

"The International House of Pancakes?" Clara asked. "Isn't this one of those chain restaurants that you can find anywhere?"

"Don't judge something before you try it!" The Doctor exclaimed. He had purposely took Clara somewhere simple to lower the risk of running into danger. "Plus, we're in Florida! Great weather, nice beaches, and Disney World!"

"I guess it sounds nice... I've never been to America!"

"See? It's not too bad to go somewhere normal every once in awhile. Good for people watching too" he added, noticing the large "Welcome to Miami" sign lingering in the distance.

"Well I'm hungry, so let's go eat!" Clara persisted, beginning to walk in the direction of the cross walk (with the help of crutches). The Doctor quickly started walking too, tagging right beside her.

They entered the restaurant, and found that it was mostly empty (as it was the middle of the day, Clara and the Doctor had found out). They were seated at a booth, and told that their waiter would be with them soon.

"What are you getting?" Clara asked as she looked down on her menu.

"I'm thinking pancakes."

"That is the most cliché response I've ever heard." Clara laughed.

"What? Because we're at the International House of Pancakes? Let me tell you, it isn't called that for nothing!" They both laughed some more, until a large, sun burned man, wearing a Hawaiian shirt, approached their table.

"Are you two locals?" He asked with a thick New York accent.

"What do you want to know?" The Doctor asked kindly.

"Do you know where the nearest rest stop is?"

"Um sir" the Doctor coughed "we're in a restaurant".

'"Oh yes that's right" he gave the Doctor a funny look. "Thanks." He walked away.

"What just happened?" Clara asked, suppressing a giggle "was he drunk or something?"

"I honestly have no clue" the Doctor frowned slightly. "I hope he's alright."

"You worry too much!" Clara insisted "He'll be fine after a nice nap".

"Yeah... Hopefully."

"If you make one stupid comment about him being brainwashed by aliens I swear I'll-"

"Hello! Welcome to IHOP! My name is Cynthia and I'll be your server today! Are you ready for me to take your orders?" Cynthia was a tall brunette around the age of 25. Her tan proved that she had lived in Miami for a long time, if not her whole life.

They ordered, and the waitress walked away, promising their food would be out soon.

"Doctor?" Clara asked as she took a sip of the orange juice she had ordered. "I forgot to ask you earlier."

"Ask me what?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me about River?"

The Doctor swallowed blankly, he knew she was going to ask that sooner or later. "I guess I never had a reason to."

"You never had a reason to mention that you were married? Or at least that the "Professor Song" you'd only mentioned like three times was a female?"

"Well I hadn't been thinking about it that way-"

"I don't think you realize how big of a deal that is."

"What's the big deal?"

"When you're married it's supposed to be a big deal! I never heard you mention you were married when you told me to jump into your snog box!"

"The circumstances of marriage were a bit odd-"

Clara wasn't taking any excuses. "Married!" She exclaimed, waving her arms around for effect.

"I didn't realize it would bother you so much" he huffed, leaning back into the padded seat and crossing his arms over his chest. "Why does it matter if I'm single or not?"

She looked down at the table. She knew why she cared if he was single or not. All that pointless flirting and the nice long talks after their adventures, she had thought that he might actually like her. Then she found out he was married. What. "It matters because it does!" She said instead.

Cynthia came back with their food, and the duo ate in awkward silence. The Doctor hadn't expected Clara to get so upset about the idea. He wondered if he should remind her that River was gone now. She was dead. He cleared his throat and set his fork down on his plate noisily, attracting Clara's attention. She looked up slightly, a hint of annoyance in her facial expression.

"I'm sorry" he muttered, he really was sorry. He didn't know why it upset Clara so much, but he felt bad for upsetting her in the first place.

"Me too" Clara responded, ashamed of her immature behavior, if he didn't want her to know something then he didn't have to tell her about it.

"I didn't mean to upset you" he assured "I was selfish. I didn't want to think about it, it hurt too much".

"It's my fault" Clara protested "I was selfish too, but in a horrible way".

"How were you selfish?"

Clara looked up to study the Doctor's face, he was obviously puzzled. She really wished he was less oblivious to things like this sometimes... "Some people could call it jealousy" she shifted in her seat.

"Jealousy?" The Doctor frowned. "Oh. Oh" His eyes widened considerably. "You're not saying-"

"Here's your bill!" The Doctor and Clara both looked up at Cynthia with different looks. The Doctor had a look that said worst timing ever! Clara had a look that said best timing ever!

The Doctor took the bill and stuck his psychic paper in it hastily. Could he really use that as a credit card? Clara thought, a bit concerned about getting in trouble for breaking the law.

Luckily the waitress came back and mentioned no problems with the "credit card". The Doctor and Clara stood up and left the restaurant. Once outside, The Doctor stopped next to a bench on the sidewalk. "Clara" he said "what you said in there-"

"Just forget it" she said, trying her best to avoid the subject.

"Just tell me one thing" he sighed "was it true?"

"Was what true?"

"Was it really jealousy?"

"Well maybe not all jealousy..."

"But if you were jealous, does that mean..."

"Of course that's what it means!" She fumed, sure her face was as red as a tomato by now.

The Doctor was silent for a few seconds, causing Clara to mentally panic. She messed up everything with her stupid feelings! Why couldn't she have just lied? She watched him begin to get a little closer to her every millisecond. Her heart racing in her chest.

"Clara" he smiled "my Clara... What am I going to do with you?" She could've sworn her heart stopped when he reached out his hand to stroke her cheek. "Let's go back to the TARDIS, I want to show you something."

They went back to the TARDIS, holding hands the whole way (although Clara's crutches got a bit in the way of that). Once inside, the Doctor began to scramble around his control panel, flying off to somewhere else. Clara sat down in the single chair that occupied the room and watched him in amusement, "Where are we going?"

"You're going to love it!" He assured. "It's somewhere I've been wanting to take you for a long time now!" He began to anxiously stroll over to the front doors of his TARDIS and pushed them open. Clara came up behind him, her mouth dropping when she saw the beautiful view.

They were still in space, floating in the middle of nowhere. But the whole sky was filled with different shades of orange and pink and red, like a giant sunset. "The Karmasian Star Valley" the Doctor commented "A never ending display of colors caused by the same physics that make the sky blue. See those stars over there?" He pointed off to the left, Clara nodded showing she indeed did see them. "There is a very small planet, right in the middle of that cluster of stars. Amazingly enough, it is inhabitable for a large variety of species! And also there's this amazing resort there, right by a beach with bright pink water! Can you imagine that? Bright pink!" Clara giggled as she listened to the Doctor's descriptions.

"So is there a reason you're describing this amazing place to me?" She asked, having a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Well" the Doctor looked down at Clara with a smile. "I think we both deserve a vacation don't you?"

Clara smiled as well. She very much agreed they could use a vacation, especially after the events that had happened not too long ago, even though it had been at least 48 hours, it still felt like she had jumped into his timestream just minutes ago.

"You and me. Four days, three nights at the Hodason Resort. Just for fun, no distractions."

"Sounds like a date to me" Clara laughed. The Doctor shrugged.

"Would you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all!" He smiled and wrapped his arm around Clara, she leaned back into his chest and they watched the beautiful sunset for what seemed like forever. They both knew that no matter what happened, they would make it through, all their petty arguments and awkward moments...

The Doctor and Clara were just two names that were meant to be together.


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, I decided to follow most of you lovely people's advice and just keep continuing this story :) I guess I gained a ton of inspiration from all you supporters because I wrote this chapter in record timing! I may or may not have used one of my reviewers ideas in this chapter (*cough cough* Jealous!Doctor *cough cough*) I really do love all the reviews! Enjoy Chapter 4!_

When the Doctor had said that the place was amazing, she hadn't realized just how amazing it really would be.

The resort was humongous, and almost completely made of beautiful marble, reflecting sunlight off of it creating a marvelous effect. There were too many floors to count, and the sound of the ocean was eminent in the background.

The Doctor led Clara into the building happily, they booked a room for two in the lobby, and were directed to floor 179. The Doctor assured that even though 179 floors up sounded very high, the building was designed to create the illusion that you were only on floor 10 at the max.

They rode the elevator up, suitcases in hand, Clara couldn't wait to see the room. So after walking down a very long hallway, she was super excited to slide the plastic card that served as a key into the door. She stepped inside the room and flipped up the light switch. Even the Doctor was impressed.

It was probably the largest hotel room Clara had ever seen, the size of a small basement at least. It was one large room, off to the right was a kitchen that could almost be classified as full size, in the middle was a sitting room with couches and a large TV, and to the left was a door. Maybe it was two rooms after all. Clara slipped off her shoes and walked across the shaggy white carpet until she reached the door, she pulled it open immediately. The bedroom she realized.

There was one king sized bed in the middle of the room, acting as the focal point, there was an elegant red canopy surrounding it. off to the side there were dressers, and a chair, as well as another TV attached to the wall. Another door was against the wall, leading to the en suite. It was just as grand as the rest of the room, with a jacuzzi tub, and double sinks with granite countertops.

Clara turned around to leave the en suite, and eventually the bedroom, to find the Doctor leaning in the doorway of the master suite. "So, what do you think?"

"It's _amazing_! Like seriously this is so- so great" she sighed, not being able to find the proper word to describe how beautiful and great and amazing the place really was.

"I'm glad you like it!" The Doctor beamed "This is my first time here as well, I've only seen pictures, and I must admit those pictures do it no justice!" Clara smiled in response and pushed past the Doctor to enter the main room of the suite again.

"What time is it here?" She asked "morning, afternoon, night? Can we go swimming?"

"Well" the Doctor chuckled "it is currently 1 o'clock Hodorian time, I suppose swimming could be a possibility!"

"I want to go to the beach" she declared. "I want to see the pink water!"

"Well we'd better get ready then! Do you have a beach bag?"

"Yeah I have a beach bag" Clara smiled. "Get changed you big lug! I don't want to waste anymore time!"

"Ok, ok!" The Doctor laughed, making his way to his suitcase. "Blue or orange?"

"What?" Clara asked confusedly. The Doctor responded by holding up two pairs of swimming trunks, one just plain blue, and the other orange with white outlines of Hawaiian flowers. "Orange, definitely orange" Clara decided.

"Alright!" He skipped into the bathroom to change, leaving Clara to pack the bag while she waited to change as well. She packed towels, and sunscreen, along with a camera and the Doctor's wallet (he had stocked up on the planet's currency earlier). The Doctor reappeared a few minutes later in his orange swim trunks and a very form-fitting white tank top. Clara hoped her facial expression didn't show what she was thinking (_holy shit he has abs... That's really attractive oh my god... Wait no don't think that_). She quickly left the scene to change into her own bathing suit which was a light blue bikini with red polka dots. After pulling a white cover up over herself she headed back into the main room and her and the Doctor left the room, headed to the beach.

20 minutes later they arrived at their destination. The beach was crowded, full of people (and aliens) of all ages. As Clara and the Doctor wandered around to find a spot to put their towels, they passed a group of young men playing volleyball, some alien children building sand castles, and an old couple reading underneath an umbrella, it was a quite diverse group of people. Clara and the Doctor laid down their towels in an open spot, and Clara immediately demanded to go swimming.

"The water might be cold" he commented, gesturing to the giant mass of pink liquid.

"How often do you get the chance to swim in pink water?" Clara asked in protest. "Come on!" She began to pull on his arm.

"_Fine_" he groaned jokingly. Clara pulled off her cover up and the Doctor took of his tank top, and they both ran down the beach towards the water.

Turns out the water wasn't cold at all! Clara commented that it was the warmest ocean water she had ever been in, and the Doctor retorted with saying that he had been in an ocean that was as hot as a pool of lava.

They played in the water for a while, splashing each other and daring each other to go underwater, The both ended up with wet hair, and Clara laughed at how the Doctor's flopped in his face.

Soon enough they got tired of 'swimming' (neither of them really swam much) and decided to go to the snack bar that was just up the beach. They paced back to their towels and pulled on cover ups so they looked presentable and then continued up the beach to enter the small bar. Not unexpectedly, there was quite a long line. They were standing in the back looking at the menu when the Doctor realized he left his wallet back in the beach bag.

"I can wait in line while you go get it" Clara told him, and the Doctor quickly left the building.

It had literally only been a few moments since the Doctor had left, when a tall blonde haired boy approached Clara. He was human thankfully.

"My name's Jace" he introduced himself.

"Clara" she smiled in return. "Were you playing volleyball earlier?" She recalled, realizing that's why he looked slightly familiar.

"Yeah I was!" He grinned "want to play with me after this? I could buy you a drink too, if you'd like."

"Well" Clara pondered "I suppose I could play a game with you, but I don't think I'm up for a drink right now, it's a bit hot out there."

"True" Jace nodded "we wouldn't want a pretty young lady like you getting sick now would we?" Clara giggled and felt her face flush at the comment. She looked back to the door wondering when the Doctor was going to return.

They were inching towards the front of the line, and Jace was still talking to her, he was a nice guy with nice looks to match, so pretty much nice overall. She began to fret when she was third in line and the Doctor hadn't returned, what was taking so long?

She watched Jace order a burger and a beer, and stepped up to the bar afterwards. Jace must've noticed the face she was making because he asked her if something was the matter. She told him she had forgotten her wallet.

"Well then I can buy you a hot dog instead of a drink" he laughed "not usually how it works, but that's alright I suppose" he handed her some money and thanked him greatly, telling him she would pay him back. She ordered two burgers, a large fry, and a large soda, picking up two straws to go along with it.

"Really hungry eh?" Jace asked looking at her tray of food. "Oh it's not all for me!" She chuckled "I'm sharing with my friend".

"Where is she?" He asked unknown to the fact that Clara was referring to a man.

"Oh back by our towels" she said, not bothering to correct him, she didn't think it was a big deal, just a bit funny.

"Want me to walk you back there? Then when you're done eating we can play! Maybe you're friend will join in?"

"Maybe" she smirked.

They walked down the beach together towards Clara and the Doctor's towels. Clara was a bit frustrated when she saw the Doctor sitting down on his towel examining something, that must've been why he hadn't came back.

Jace looked to Clara with a confused facial expression when he noticed that they were headed toward the Doctor. "Oh that's my friend" she laughed. "Sorry he's not exactly female."

The Doctor looked up when he saw the couple approaching. "Hello Clara! Who's this?" He asked examining Jace closely.

"His name's Jace" Clara smiled "he helped me pay for our food. Because you never came back with your wallet!" She added,

"Oh" the Doctor frowned "I suppose I got distracted by this amazing sea shell I found!" He held up the shell, It was a bit smaller than the palm of his hand and was in perfect condition. The amazing part was that it looked as if someone had painted rainbow designs on it. It really was spectacular.

"Wow" Clara mused taking the shell from him "that is really pretty!"

Jace coughed awkwardly from behind Clara and she suddenly remembered he was there. "Here's a burger" she handed him a foam tray. "Jace, why don't you go practice while we eat" she hinted for the young man to leave. He took the hint and jogged away in the direction of the volleyball net.

"I got fries and a drink to share too" Clara added, setting down the food carefully.

"So this Jace guy, he's nice?" The Doctor asked as he picked up a french fry.

"Very" she assured "he did buy us food remember?"

"Anyone could do that" the Doctor mumbled. Clara took a sip of the Coke with her straw.

"I'm going to play volleyball with him after I eat, wanna play?"

"Nah, I'm good" he shrugged, taking a bite of his burger.

"Alright."

They ate most of their food quietly, and eventually Clara finished, and stood up, declaring she was going to play volleyball with Jace. The Doctor humphed in response. As soon as she began walking with her back to him, he couldn't help but let a frown cover his face. He had wanted to take Clara to a jewelry stand he had seen while walking, they sold some nice seashells there. He looked around and the crowded beach and frowned some more, he didn't want to be alone right now, he realized. But now Clara was off with some man she had just met and he was alone watching other people have fun. He had to go get Clara, he decided.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 is here! I seriously don't know how to thank all of you wonderful supporters! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

"Serve!" Jace called as he tossed the ball in the air, and proceeded to smack it over the net. Clara quickly ran through the sand to bump the ball back in return. The game was one on one, so it had been going by pretty fast, they had lost track of score, but Clara was sure Jace was winning. The ball hit the ground on Jace's side before he could reach it and he groaned in defeat. "You're good Clara, but I'm still going to win, don't worry."

Clara smirked and caught the ball that Jace had just tossed over the net. "Oh you're sure of that? I'm pretty sure I'm going to be the one beating you." She tossed the ball in the air and served it over the net. Just as Jace was about to hit the ball back, a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Clara!" The Doctor called. "It's an emergency!"

Clara slouched her shoulders unhappily. "What kind of emergency?"

"Just come with me!" He insisted.

Clara groaned and walked around the net so she was on the same side as Jace "it was really nice meeting you" she smiled "but I think I have to go now! Thanks again for helping me at the bar, that was really nice of you."

"Oh no problem, anytime!" He responded cheerfully "it was great to meet you too! Maybe we can see again sometime?"

"Maybe" she grinned, knowing quite well she wouldn't. He stretched out his arms for a quick friendly hug, and then waved her and the Doctor off as they both headed back down the beach.

"So what's your emergency?" She asked.

"Oh um" the Doctor chuckled involuntarily "you see about that-"

"There was no emergency" she frowned "why'd you make me leave Jace? I was having fun!"

"i thought you might like some ice cream" he shrugged defensively "a truck just pulled up a few minutes ago!"

"I could've gotten ice cream by myself if I wanted it!" Clara crossed her arms over her chest and began to walk ahead of him.

"Clara, I'm sorry, I just-"

"You're so overprotective!" She grumbled.

"I just wanted to-"

"Wanted to what? Bring me back over to you so you had someone to ramble on about science to?"

"No I-"

"I don't want any excuses!"

"I wanted this vacation to be just me and you" he sighed, looking down on his feet. "I wanted to spend time with you, just you and not some other guy you met at a bar."

"Doctor?" Clara turned around to face him. "Are you... Jealous?"

He looked up from his feet, his face a light red. "I can't lie to you."

"Doctor" Clara smiled and walked up to him with a smirk on her face "you should know by now that I'm not going to leave you for some bloke I met at a bar." She took his hand with her own "I could go for some ice cream" she grinned.

He pushed open the door to the hotel room, still laughing with Clara about something stupid. They had been at the beach for another hour before they had decided to head back to the room, and it was now almost 7 o'clock.

"I need to get cleaned up" Clara stated, as she examined her messy hair. "Are we going to eat tonight?"

"If you want to eat then we'll eat" he said "doesn't really matter to me."

"Room service?" She suggested, noticing a paper menu sitting on a table.

"Sounds good to me! Want to take a shower and then we can order?"

"Sounds like a plan" she decided. "I'll get in the shower now, it shouldn't take too long!" Clara headed into the bedroom and unzipped her suitcase, looking for fresh clothes to put on. After finding a pair of shorts and a t-shirt she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She couldn't wait to feel clean again, she could still feel sand in her hair and it was really bothering her.

Clara stepped into the shower and let the warm water run through her hair and down her body. She thought about the day's events and couldn't help but smile knowing that the Doctor had been jealous. The mighty time lord that could do anything was jealous... Of a random human man that offered to buy her a drink. She instinctively reached for her shampoo bottle and groaned when she realized she had left it in the bedroom. Leaving the water running, she quickly stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, then opened the door to the bedroom.

She must be naturally attracted to awkward moments.

"Ah!" The Doctor yelped, quickly diving to the other side of the bed to cover himself. He had been changing his clothes, more specifically his pants at the exact moment Clara opened the door.

"I'm sorry!" Clara quickly spun around so she was facing the bathroom door.

"No it's my fault!" he insisted, pulling his pants up so the bottom half of his body was covered. "I thought you were still in the shower!"

"I forgot the shampoo" she said, looking around for her bag.

"This shampoo?" The Doctor picked up a bottle off the bed.

"Yeah that's it" she confirmed, reaching across to take it from him. "Sorry for walking in on you like that" she blushed and turned back to get back in the bathroom. The Doctor nodded wordlessly, knowing she couldn't see him.

Not too long later, Clara entered the main portion of the hotel suite with clean clothes on and wet hair pulled up in a pony tail. The Doctor was sitting on the couch watching some reality show on TV. She picked up the room service menu and looked it over quickly. "What do you want to get"

"I don't care" he shrugged.

"You're helpful" Clara sighed "How does pizza sound?"

"Pepperoni?"

"Sounds good" Clara mumbled and picked up the phone "can you order?"

The Doctor gave Clara a look that said "why would can't you do it?'

"Fine" she dialed in the number and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello? Can I get a pepperoni pizza? Thanks." She put the phone down and slumped into the couch next to the Doctor.

"Are you alright Clara?"

"Yeah just tired" she yawned.

"Been a busy day eh?" He smiled.

"Yeah" she agreed.

"Well after you're done eating you can go to bed" the Doctor promised.

'Looks like a really comfy bed" she commented.

"'S all yours, I can sleep on the couch."

"You are not sleeping on the couch!" Clara protested "that bed is more than big enough for two!"

"Ok, ok!" He laughed "I didn't think it was that big of a deal!"

"Hmmph" she frowned "it is".

The sound of knocking on the door caused the Doctor to stand up and answer it, coming back with the pizza. "Are you ready for our gourmet meal?"

"Yes very!" Clara lifted the lid to the pizza box and pulled out a slice.

They ate almost the whole pizza and put the leftovers in the fridge. It was already 10 o clock by the time they were done. Clara stood up and stretched her arms out above her head "I think I'm going to get ready for bed, you gonna stay up for a while longer?"

"Not much to do besides watch more TV" the Doctor reasoned "I think I'm going to turn in as well".

"Alright" Clara yawned "I'll be in the bathroom".

She changed in to pajamas and brushed her teeth, then unmade the bed and climbed in. She didn't know why she was so tired, she usually could stay up much longer. "The sun here wears you out" the Doctor said as if he could read her mind. He had just appeared from the living room wearing flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"You can say that again" Clara agreed.

The Doctor climbed into the other side of the bed and awkwardly shuffled down into the blankets, keeping a fair distance away from Clara. Clara found it funny how strange the Doctor acted just doing normal things, it reminded her that he really was alien. She closed her eyes and curled up into her pillow, she wondered what they would do tomorrow. Soon enough they were both asleep If anyone had been watching them while they were asleep, they would have watched the Doctor inch closer and closer to Clara every few minutes. That viewer would laugh to themselves as Clara would roll over so she was facing him and end up tucked up into his chest. The viewer would wonder how the two would react when they found themselves so close together in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 is here! Sorry for the wait! One again thanks for all the support! Enjoy this chapter!_

The Doctor opened his eyes slowly, blinking away the sleep in them. Once he could see clearly, his immediate reaction was to jump backwards and scream. Luckily he didn't follow his immediate reaction.

He had found himself only inches away from Clara's face. They were practically forehead to forehead. And when he attempted to stretch out his legs he realized they were entangled with her's. Clara was still asleep, her chest rising up and down rhythmically. He wasn't sure what time it was, but from the light streaming in from the crack between the closed curtains he assumed it was at least 9. He hoped Clara would wake up soon because he had a lot he wanted to do that day. Not that he minded the position he was currently in.

Clara began to wake up as well, her eyes fluttered open to reveal the Doctor's heart-warming smile. Even though she was still half asleep, she still managed to smile in return. Then she realized what just happened. "Good morning" she said "when did you get so close to me?"

He blushed slightly, self-consciously. "During the night sometime? Sorry about that" he began to unravel his legs from between Clara's. Clara grimaced. "What's the matter?" He asked quickly noticing her expression.

"It's nothing... Just my knee" she sighed. The Doctor quickly jumped to his knees and crawled over to examine Clara's leg. The bruises that had been there before were almost gone, and it wasn't swollen anymore. She had been fine yesterday at the beach, he had allowed her to go without the leg brace, the medicine seemed to have cleared up her injury quickly.

"How bad does it hurt?" He asked worriedly.

"Not that bad... It's just sore." she mumbled.

"I have pain killers" the doctor assured. "Tell me if it hurts to walk!"

"Alright" she shrugged and swung her legs over the side of the bed, standing up slowly. She swallowed slowly when she let some of her weight rest on her bad leg. "It hurts a little... Well maybe more than a little" she decided.

He slid out of bed beside her and took it upon himself to pull her arm around his neck for support.

"Today we're going to do something nice and relaxing!" The Doctor exclaimed. He had actually been planning on going to the arcade, but he had just come up with a better idea.

"And what would that be?"

"The spa!" He grinned. "And this spa is known for being a very good spa, so I'm sure it'll be very relaxing!"

"Sounds good!" Clara agreed.

"But I'm not letting you walk!" The Doctor continued "not even on crutches, you're officially in a wheelchair, Clara!"

"Oh hooray" Clara groaned.

"It's for the best Clara, I just want you to get better!" The Doctor insisted.\

"Yeah, yeah I get it" she smiled at his concern for her.

"Let's get dressed and head to breakfast, then we can head straight to the spa!" he recommended.

They did just that. After putting on weather appropriate clothing, the Doctor and Clara went down on the elevator to a floor full of different restaurants. They picked one to eat in and ate a small breakfast before following the directory to the 300th floor where the spa was.

They checked into the spa at a large white desk. The employee was a native Hondonian, meaning she had pastel yellow skin and dark blue hair, almost black. Along with a very structured face and pointy ears.

She led them down a very white hall, with plants scattered around here and there, and after what seemed like hours, she opened the door to a room and the Doctor shuffled inside, pushing Clara's wheelchair ahead of him. It looked like your average spa room, or the ones you see on tv. It was medium sized, shelves filled with rows of bottles and stacks of towels were in the corners. In the middle were two long wooden tables that served as beds, with white sheets over them. The employee smiled and told them that their masseuse would be with them shortly and that they would need to take of their clothes before they arrived. She handed each of them a towel, smiled, and left.

The Doctor and Clara looked at each other and swallowed. "You change first" Clara recommended. "Just turn me around so I'm not facing you."

"Ok" he pushed Clara's chair around so she was facing a wall, and quickly began to rid of his clothes. When he was done he wrapped the towel around his waist and made sure it was secured tightly before spinning Clara back around.

"Do I have clearance to stand?"

"Just be careful! And don't fall! Tell me if it hurts too bad!"

"Ok, ok" the Doctor watched as Clara slowly stood up, she seemed to have balance so he spun around so she could take off her clothes as well. She did, and it took a bit longer than it had the Doctor, but she managed.

They both sat down on the wooden tables and waited for the masseuse to arrive.

It was a young Hondonian man. The Doctor couldn't help but notice that Clara's eyebrows raised slightly at the sight of him. He instructed them both to lay down on their stomachs, and they followed along willingly. The man, who introduced himself as Zamith, began to pull things off of one of the shelves. He came back over to Clara's bed and began to unwrap the back of her towel. "Oi!" she exclaimed.

"Just part of the job ma'am" he chuckled. The Doctor tried his best to look in the opposite direction. That's when another Hondonian entered the room, a woman. She took the honors of coming around the side of The Doctor and began to rub some sort of lotion into his back. He immediately squeezed his eyes shut. The stuff was cold and made his back feel all prickly. Clara gave him an odd look when she saw his reaction, but it wasn't long before Zaymith applied the same stuff to her.

"Mitsumashi oil" the woman stated. "Used to relax muscles."

Next the masseuses began to do their massage thing. Both Clara and the Doctor would agree that it felt very good. After about ten minutes, the Hondonians went back to their shelves and returned with small glass containers holding candles. They held the candles in front of the Doctor and Claras' faces, they had an odd smell, after just seconds of smelling the candles, both the Doctor and Clara began to feel drowsy. The masseuses smiled at each other, this was their favorite part.

Clara woke up lying on the floor. No it wasn't a floor, it was grass. She sat up quickly, realizing she was now fully clothed she looked around to see and endless field of grass and flowers, complemented by a bright blue sky. She stood up and realized her knee didn't hurt at all, that was weird.

"Clara!" It was the Doctor. he was behind her.

"Where are we? We were in the spa!"

"Well" the Doctor looked around. "I think we're in a state of psychic dreaming".

"Psychic dreaming? Like we're both dreaming the same thing?"

"Yes!" The Doctor confirmed.

"Why would they have put us to sleep?"

"I'm not actually sure..."

"What if those people are actually rapists?! Or killers?! And they needed us asleep!' Clara yelped. "We just fell into a trap!"

"Clara!" the Doctor waved his hands to get her attention. "Everything is okay, I'm sure we're safe. Don't freak out!" She stopped to catch her breath.

"Then why are we here?"

"Maybe it's for relaxation purposes" the Doctor proposed "it's quite nice scenery".

"Maybe..." Clara could think of a billion other places with better scenery than where they were now. Suddenly the world fade away and faded back. They were somewhere Clara had never seen before, and it was beautiful. It was night and they were in a small downtown, cute buildings were lining the street and white lights were strung across them.

"Woah" Clara gaped "the whole scenery just changed!"

"Well it is a dream".

"I want to try something else" Clara decided. She thought hard for a moment, and suddenly she was holding a container full of fries.

"I like this dream" she decided as she dropped a fry into her mouth.

"Do you smell that?"

"Whar?"

The Doctor frowned "nothing, I must be imagining things".

"Alright" Clara laughed.

'You look stunning right now" the Doctor blurted. He really hadn't meant to say that!

"Thanks" Clara smiled "you don't look too bad yourself". He smiled in return, but he still didn't understand why he had actually said it. "You look stunning everyday" he said.

Clara blushed, not sure where this was coming from.

"Clara" he looked over her carefully, internally face palming himself. What had made him think that saying that was ok? He would never say that! "I really like you".

"Uh I like you too" she smiled awkwardly.

He cleared his throat "anyways I was saying that- Clara" his eyes widened. He leaned over and gently grabbed the sides of her face, pressing his lips to hers. At first she didn't cooperate, but after a few seconds she kissed him back. Her hands trailed up to his shoulders, and his slid down to her hips.

Eventually they had to let go to catch their breath. Clara stared at the Doctor in astonishment, what had just happened? The Doctor had no idea what was going on either, he hadn't even thought about kissing her! It was like someone else was controlling him!

"Clara!" He exclaimed, with no control over his speech "I love you!"


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING! This chapter is a very strong T like T+ almost M**

_Hello! I was almost afraid to write this chapter, I wasn't sure how it would turn out as this was my first time writing something like this. Like I said above very strong T, (spoilers) if you don't like almost-smut then you shouldn't read it. Thanks for all the nice reviews! Keep them coming! Enjoy chapter 7!_

Clara looked around, not believing what she had just heard. "Doctor... Are you ok?"

He grimaced. "Clara there's something wrong here... I don't have control over what I'm saying or doing..."

"It's a dream right? That could be it."

"But these kind of dreams aren't like that. I should have full control over my actions"

"What do you think's going on then? I have full control over myself, why don't you?" She frowned "are you sure you just didn't say that on your own doing?" She knew that was highly unlikely.

"If I ever was going to do-say that" he said "it would not be like that." So there was a possibility that you would say that in another way? Clara thought.

"Clara we need to find a way out of here before... Other things can happen."

"Other things?"

"Just trust me" the Doctor sighed.

"Alright so how do we get out of here?"

"Well that's our problem now isn't it?"

"True." Clara scrunched up her nose, what was that smell?

"In some psychic situations, the way to wake up is to think of a door, like an exit."

"Ok I'll think of a door then!" Clara closed her eyes and thought hard about a large wood door with a fancy doorknob and knocker. When she opened her eyes the scenery had changed, the whole world was white, except one large door like the one she had imagined.

"Good job!" The Doctor praised. "Ready?" Clara nodded in response. The Doctor swung open the door hoping to wake both of them up. Instead opening the door revealed a very large and elegant bedroom. Both the Doctor and Clara frowned.

"I didn't think of a bedroom... I thought that this place only made things you wanted!"

"That's what I thought too... Are you sure you weren't thinking about a bedroom?" Clara thought back to when she was imagining the door, no she was most definitely not thinking about a bedroom!

The Doctor wandered inside, sitting down on the edge of the very large bed in the room. "Well so much for that idea."

"Doctor..." Clara looked around at the red themed room. "I think I just realized something".

"What Clara?"

"Well you know how you um... kissed me earlier and stuff? And it wasn't on purpose? And now we're in a bedroom, not on purpose?"

"Yes!"

"I think that we might be being... set up?"

"Set up for what?

"Um" Clara looked around awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with the oblivious Doctor. "What do love and bedrooms have in common?"

"Well" the Doctor tapped his chin in thought. "_Oh_" he gaped "oh".

"Do you think they could actually make us do... that?"

"I don't know..." he frowned "I hate not knowing!"

"Trust me, I do too" Clara assured. It was that smell, it was back again! The Doctor realized. Why was it back?

"Clara" he felt his heartbeat step up a notch. "I think- I think whatever's happening is going to happen again... Really soon!" Clara took a step back slowly. "If I do anything stupid just know I don't mean it" he said "I can still think, I just can't control my actions."

"Ok" Clara swallowed, this was kind of beginning to scare her. Then she noticed that bitter-sweet scent in the air again, was it just a part of the dream world? She had an idea, maybe if they weren't in a bedroom then they wouldn't be "set up" anymore. She closed her eyes and thought hard about a cute little kitchen she saw in a magazine once. She heard a gasp and opened her eyes. The Doctor was staring at her, his eyes wide as saucers, Why? Oh that's why. She looked down to find that she was standing 100% naked in front of him, her clothes were nowhere in sight.

"You were right" he inhaled quickly "they were setting us up".

"Now the only question is who are they?"

The Doctor couldn't focus anymore, he didn't know how he knew it was going to happen, but he knew in a matter of seconds his actions and voice would be lost to something else. Unless...

"Clara! I have an idea!" He exclaimed. "They're setting us up right? That's why they have to control me, and apparently your thoughts. What if we give them a reason so they don't have to set us up anymore?"

"What do you mean?" Clara gave him a lost look.

He looked around quickly, he knew his time was running short. "Just trust me!"

And with that he did the bravest thing he had ever done.

His hands were holding her face and his lips were pressed into hers firmly. She was kissing back this time, more fiercely, their lips were caught at battle with each other, and it wasn't long before their tongues joined in.

She was pulling at his hair and pushing his head forward at the same time. She didn't know what had come over her, but she knew it hadn't been that mystery being. Her tongue pushed in through his lips quickly and he could barely suppress a gasp. Forgetting she was naked, he lowered his hands to her hips, pulling her closer. Then they remembered they had to breath.

They pulled away from each other at the exact same moment, both of them panting heavily. They made eye contact, both of them not sure what to say. Clara could see a glint of something else in the Doctor's eyes... They looked darker... Like...

She was pushed back onto the bed, he was directly above her, trailing kisses down her jaw line. She arched her back in bliss. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't focus on anything. He had moved on from kissing her jaw to trailing further down, when he reached her chest he seemed to realize what he was doing. He looked up to make eye contact with her and she just nodded.

He had to admit that even though he had been a nervous wreck just moments ago, now he couldn't be more comfortable in what he was doing. Wait what was he doing? He was being completely irresponsible! This was Clara, this could- would ruin their whole friendship. Would he risk it all?

She was tugging at his shirt, he raised his arms slightly and she pulled it off throwing it to the side. It was all happening so fast neither of them were thinking much at all. His hips were thrusting forward on their own, crashing into hers. She began to work at unbuttoning his pants,` fiddling with the zipper she began to slide them down slowly-

He woke up. He was breathing rapidly, his palms were sweaty (well most of him was sweaty), and his position lying on his stomach proved to be very uncomfortable for his throbbing erection.

She woke up. Her heart was beating faster than it was safe to and her whole body felt covered in sweat. She looked around the best she could, considering she was on her stomach. The first thing she saw was the Doctor,he looked just as shocked as she did. Then she caught sight of Zaymith and the woman who had never introduced herself. She suddenly felt embarrassed, she could have been talking in her sleep!

"I hope you enjoyed your massage" the woman smiled. "Please come back soon!" Zaymith smiled as well and they both set down the candles they were holding on a shelf. "You can get dressed and leave whenever you are ready!" The aliens filed out of the room and shut the door behind them.

The Doctor sat up immediately, swinging his legs over the side of the table. The dream had been way too realistic for his taste. And why had that been the whole massage? Clara sat up as well, she felt more awake than she had felt in days. She stood up quickly and almost tipped over, she had forgotten that her knee was injured. They were stuck in an utterly awkward silence.

"Of course" Clara turned when she heard the Doctor mutter to himself. "The smells, candles... 'They' were the masseuses!"

"Figures" Clara muttered, she really wanted to talk about what had just happened, but she didn't know how to start. "Doctor" she started "we need to talk."

He bowed his head slightly. "I know".

Clara was silent for a few seconds "I know it was a dream, but it was so real...I can't just pretend that didn't happen..."

"I understand" he nodded "I just don't know what to say".

"Did- when- Is that what you really wanted?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you know what I mean."

"Clara... Can we talk about this later?"

"Doctor..."

"Just not here alright? Let's go back to the room."

"Why is it such a big deal where we are?"

"I want to be able to be comfortable at least" he laughed slightly at himself "and it's more private there."

"Ok, fine" Clara sighed "We'll get dressed and then we'll go to the room."

"Ok." They got dressed quickly, not bothering to turn their backs to each other in awkwardness. Clara reluctantly sat back down in her wheelchair, and began to roll herself out of the room. She looked back when she felt it begin to get easier to push herself she looked back to see the Doctor holding onto her chair, pushing her. He gave her a weak smile when he noticed her looking up at him.

This was going to be one hell of a conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

_Well this chapter is really short and I dearly apologize for that, I just knew where I wanted it to end... Sorry it took so long, after the news about Matt Smith leaving I couldn't stand writing about him for like 2 days, but I managed to finish this chapter so enjoy!_

They were back in the hotel room, Clara was sitting in a cushioned chair by the TV and the Doctor was slung across from her on the couch. Clara cleared her throat loudly.

"Where do we start?" The Doctor asked innocently.

"Um how about with the whole bedroom incident" Clara almost rolled her eyes.

"Well what about it?"

"Can you stop acting oblivious? You know what we almost did! You were there too!" Clara clenched her fists closed and tried not to get too annoyed with him, she knew they would get to where they needed to be eventually.

"Ok, Ok" The Doctor sighed "I got caught in the moment, I was irresponsible, I could have hurt you" he frowned "I'm sorry".

"Doctor I'm not mad at you" Clara said. "I wanted to know if you did that just because, or if you did it because you meant it."

"What do you mean?"

"Doctor, maybe it's different where you're from, but on Earth doing it is also known as making love."

"Are you asking me if I wanted to make love to you Clara?" The awkwardness in the air was thick enough for a knife to cut through it.

"I guess I am" Clara realized.

The Doctor looked in every direction other than at Clara. "I wouldn't do it if i didn't mean it" he mumbled.

Clara blinked in a bit of surprise. He was 1000 years old, he must have had sex hundreds of times right? He couldn't have meant it every time!

He looked back up, making eye contact with Clara "did you mean it?"

Clara swallowed nervously. "I meant it too". They looked each other in the eyes for a few moments. "Would you actually do it? In real life?" She asked, really just out of curiosity.

He blushed. "I don't know... Probably not".

She felt her face droop a little. "Yeah I figured."

"Because I would never do anything to hurt you" he added.

"Hurt me?" Clara almost laughed. "You think you'd hurt me?"

"Clara I'm a 1000 year old time lord, and you're a 24-year-old human" he frowned.

"Are we not compatible?" Clara asked, she had never thought of that possibility.

He laughed. "Let's just say we're not and forget about this."

Clara sighed and looked down on her feet. "Ok. I think I'm gonna turn in for the night... I'm kind of tired."

"It's only three o'clock Clara" the Doctor said worriedly. "Are you alright?"

She really wanted to tell him that she wasn't alright, but instead she just said she was fine. He lightly offered going to the pool, trying to break the awkward moment. She shrugged and gave a nonchalant 'why not?' So they changed into swimsuits and headed to the elevator, Clara on crutches because she was not going to the pool in a wheelchair.

They both wanted to talk to each other, but the awkwardness in the atmosphere didn't want to go away. Clara really was hoping the Doctor would start the conversation, she really didn't like not talking to him. As if he had read her mind, right as they stepped out of the elevator the Doctor pulled her over to the side of the lobby.

"Clara" he began, his emotion evident in his eyes "I know that you're not happy with me right now, but I really want to have a good time here, and I'll do anything to fix this whole situation." Clara could tell that he really meant what he said.

"How about ice cream?" Clara smiled and he did too. He was trying his best to make her happy and she really appreciated it.

"I'll get you as much ice cream as you want!" He laughed, a spark of hope returning to his eyes.

* * *

"No!" Clara yelped as the Doctor threw her flip-flop in the pool. He laughed loudly, and she shoved him, catching him off guard, he slipped forward and fell into the pool with a large splash. Not long afterwards, Clara joined him in the water after he pulled her in by her leg. They were having fun, the most normal thing they had done in a while, and both of them were enjoying it greatly.

"You're so stupid" Clara giggled.

"Oh, I'm stupid am I?" The Doctor mocked anger. "Go get your flip-flop you silly human girl, why would you throw it in the pool?"

"Because you threw it!" Clara yelled childishly, "you go get it!"

"Make me."

And with those two words they were at war like petty children, splashing each other wildly and throwing silly insults at each other. Eventually the Doctor groaned in defeat and dove under the water to retrieve the (thankfully) waterproof shoe. They climbed out of the pool together, and decided to head to the small ice cream booth together after the Doctor made sure he had his wallet. They each bought a cone and sat down at a small table.

"Thanks" Clara smiled gratefully as she took a lick of her ice cream.

"I told you I'd get you as much ice cream as you wanted" the Doctor chuckled/

"Not just for the ice cream, for cheering me up."

He looked over Clara closely, "why were you so upset?"

She looked downwards for a few seconds "it's stupid really".

"I'm sure it's not."

"It's just that... You send mixed signals, Doctor. And it's confusing, sometimes even upsetting."

"Mixed signals, Clara you should know how I feel about you by now."

"That's the problem Doctor, I don't!"

He frowned "I'm sorry if I haven't made myself clear, I guess I just figured you knew."

'Knew what?"

"Clara Oswald, you never cease to amaze me. Remember what I told you in the dream?"

"You said you loved me."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." A small smile spread across his face, and Clara stared up at him wordlessly. He held his breath instinctively,

"I love you too, Doctor".


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I've had a bit of writers block! Thanks again for all the support, and enjoy this (very interesting) chapter!_

The silence only lasted a few seconds. "So what now?" The Doctor spoke up.

"Depends" Clara shrugged "what do you want to happen now?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!"

"Well we have two choices" Clara pondered. "We could pretend none of that ever happened and go back to normal, or we could do something about what just happened."

"Do what?" The Doctor knew what she meant, but for some reason the words still slipped out of his mouth.

"Well we could maybe, further our relationship" she shrugged "you know, like most couples do."

"We're not like most couples" he laughed, and Clara did too.

"That's true" she agreed. "What do you want to do about this?"

"I don't want to pretend it never happened" he frowned "I'm bad at pretending, especially when it's about things like this!" Clara smiled, she knew what he meant, the only reason she had offered the first choice was because she didn't know what he wanted.

"So second option then?"

"Yeah" he put his index finger to his chin in thought "where do we start?" He wasn't very good at relationships.

"Come here" Clara stood up carefully, propping herself up against the table. The Doctor stood up as well and walked around the table. "I want to try something."

The Doctor shrugged "try whatever you want to!" Clara gave him a smirk and pulled him down by his bare shoulders, he was confused. "Clara..." His question was cut off by Clara's lips covering his. He looked around quickly, not moving his head. He felt Clara's small hands take his own, she was moving them down to wrap around her back. The Doctor soon realized that Clara was not planning on letting go of him anytime soon so he followed her lead, closing his eyes and melting into their official first kiss. It was even better than in the dream. After what felt like minutes, Clara pulled back opening her eyes and smiling.

"That could use some work" she laughed "but not bad for the first time chin boy!"

He smiled back shyly "sorry It's been a while". Clara couldn't seem to rid of the goofy grin on her face.

"Can we go back to the room? I want to put on normal clothes."

"You wish is my command!" The Doctor raised one arm in the arm and used the other to grab Clara's hand, leading the way back inside the hotel.

They had been lounging in the hotel room for a while, it was about time for dinner and the Doctor and Clara were having an unsuccessful conversation about what they were going to eat. "We're not getting pizza again!" Clara protested for the 5th time.

"Ok, ok! What do you want then?" The Doctor groaned.

"How about we go to one of the restaurants downstairs?" Clara suggested.

"Which one?"

"I don't know, any of them!"

"I'll look into it" the Doctor stood up off the couch and headed over to the wooden desk up against the wall, he pulled open the drawer and picked up one of the many flyers inside. It was a list of dining options. "Do you want to go somewhere casual or formal?"

"You can choose" Clara decided. The Doctor looked of the flyer for a few moments, reading descriptions and examining pictures.

"You're going to need a dress" he announced. Clara gave him a funny look, but didn't question his request.

"Guess I'd better change, I'll be out in a few." She made her way into the bedroom and opened her suitcase, she knew exactly what she was looking for. She lifted up a little shorter than knee-length, light pink dress. It was sleeveless and had a sort of lacy material covering the cotton underneath. She entered the bathroom and after taking off her clothes she slipped the dress over her head. She snapped a necklace around her bare chest and pulled her hair up in a way that made it look messy, but it really wasn't.

When she left the bedroom she was surprised to find the Doctor combing back his hair in the living room mirror, wearing a black suit, bow tie and all. He smiled when he caught her reflection in the mirror. He spun around so he was facing her. "You look stunning" he said truthfully.

She smiled in return. "You do too."

The Doctor grinned and pushed open the door, following Clara and her crutches out into the hallway. They wandered down to the elevator and the Doctor pressed the number 204 once they were inside. After a few moments of silence the doors slid open and the Doctor led Clara towards a large doorway opening into a restaurant. It was very pretty inside, large chandeliers hung around multiple places in the room and the whole place looked like it was glowing red. The Doctor said something to the hostess while Clara was looking around. The hostess was an alien. He was tall and mostly resembled a human other than his very long limbs and grey skin. He also had very dark hair. The man led the Doctor and Clara to a table and handed them menus, telling them their waiter would be with them shortly.

"It's a very nice restaurant" Clara commented, looking around again. The other customers were all dressed in formal wear as well, some of them human, a lot of them not.

"I'd have to agree" the Doctor nodded. He opened his menu and began to read down the list. Clara looked at hers as well. "What is this stuff?" She asked, she couldn't even figure out how to pronounce half the words on the menu.

"Alien" the Doctor smirked "I guess we're going to get to try something new!"

"Have you ever had this stuff?" Clara wondered as she read the descriptions of some of her choices. It all sounded gross to her.

"I can't say I have... But I have had some of the ingredients so I can help you choose!"

"Ok" Clara shrugged. She looked up and noticed an alien walking towards their table in uniform, probably their waiter. He looked much more like an alien than the hostess, with big electric blue eyes and some sort of purple scales going up the sides of his face.

"Hello! My name's Hayfloor and I'll be your waiter this evening!" He had great enthusiasm about his job. "Can I start you off with drinks? Or an appetizer?"

"Can we each get a blazing ohanga?" The Doctor said "and can we start off with the basket of pokeelys?"

"Of course!" Hayfloor smiled and sped away back towards the kitchen.

"So what did you order us?"

"Well the drinks taste a lot like fruit punch" the Doctor said "with a tint of alcohol."

"You drink?" For some reason Clara couldn't imagine the Doctor drinking anything with alcohol in it. "Wait why did you assume I drank?"

"It's a very small amount of alcohol" the Doctor assured her. "The appetizer is a lot like garlic bread, but with different seasonings."

"Sounds good I guess" Clara decided. "Did you know this place only served alien food?"

"It didn't say anything about that on the flyer" the Doctor frowned slightly "they should fix that."

"Well you can complain to customer service about that" Clara laughed. It was then that all the red lights dimmed down, eventually turning off fully. It was pitch dark for a moment, and then every table lit up one by one with small candles Clara hadn't noticed before. She looked up and caught the Doctor giving her a look. "It's very romantic" she teased.

He blushed slightly, "those were my intentions" he chuckled.

"You're too cute" Clara laughed. Hayfloor was approaching the table, balancing drinks and appetizer on one big tray. He set them on the table carefully and said he'd be back in a few to take the rest of their order. Clara looked down on her blue colored drink "I guess I should try this."

"On the count of three" The Doctor raised his glass to his mouth. "One... Two... Three!" They both took a sip of their drink.

"That was more than a little alcohol" Clara commented, setting her glass back down.

"Yeah..." The drink tasted more like alcohol than fruit punch. "Sorry about that" the Doctor frowned.

"Not your fault" Clara noted. "Let's hope the bread is better." She picked a piece out of the basket and put it on her small plate.

"It should be" the Doctor smiled. Clara took a bite out of her bread and grimaced.

"What's wrong?"

"Try for yourself!" She handed the Doctor her piece of bread and he took a big bite out of it. He shuddered at the taste.

"But" he sniffed the piece of bread and looked it over closely "this doesn't taste right at all!"

"Is it just me or does that bread taste awfully similar to that drink?" Clara realized.

"They can't put alcohol in bread!" The Doctor insisted. Clara flipped over her menu and looked at the front page, she hadn't really paid attention to the name of the restaurant at first.

"Amenhigans" she read aloud, her pronunciation probably a bit off. "What does that mean?'

The Doctor paused to think for a moment "Amenhi means- oh".

"What?" Clara frowned "what does it mean?"

"Well basically" the Doctor sighed "this place is a restaurant dedicated to getting people drunk".

_(They just can't stay out of trouble, can they?)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 is here! I can't say thank you enough times for all the support! Bit of a plot twist at the end of this chapter that I hope you enjoy, I thought of it after watching all of Nine's season on Netflix yesterday. Oh and also the song I'm referencing to near the end is "What About Us?" by John Barrowman, I really recommend looking it up, especially if you've never heard John Barrowman sing! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!_

"A restaurant dedicated to getting people drunk?" Clara was a bit taken aback by the statement. "Why would they even make a place like that?"

"For fun?" The Doctor shrugged. "Although a ton of drunk people and aliens in one place could probably get a bit crazy" he clicked his tongue "maybe we should get out of here before people start getting crazy..."

"That sounds like a good idea to me" Clara agreed. "Let's just ask for the bill and get out of here!" They waited a few minutes for their waiter to return, and when he asked them what they wanted for their main course the Doctor politely asked for the bill.

"Oh you can't leave so soon!" Hayfloor protested "the party hasn't even started yet!"

"I think we'd prefer to not be here once the party starts" Clara said.

"No you really can't leave yet!" the waiter crossed his arms over his chest. "You're going to miss out on so much fun!"

"Sorry we're kind of party poopers..." Clara muttered.

"Just stay for a little longer!" Hayfloor pouted "I know you won't regret it!"

"I suppose we can stay for just a little longer..." The Doctor shrugged, looking to Clara with helpless eyes.

"Ok, Just a few minutes" Clara agreed.

Hayfloor gave them a big grin "that's perfect! Now may I take your orders?"

About 15 minutes later, Hayfloor returned with his trusty tray, two plates sitting atop it. He sat them in front of Clara and the Doctor and told them to enjoy their meal. Clara and the Doctor looked at each other from across the table and then down at their steak (well that's what the Doctor had called it). "I'll try it" the Doctor volunteered. He picked up his fork and cut off a small piece of the meat, taking it in his mouth soon afterwards. "It's not bad!" He announced after swallowing.

Clara tried a piece as well, and she had to agree with the Doctor's opinion. The taste of alcohol was still present in the dish though, and she really didn't want to end up drunk. She looked up to see the Doctor eating more of his steak. "Don't eat too much" Clara warned "I don't want you drunk!"

"I won't get drunk!" The Doctor assured. "Time Lords have a much higher tolerance for alcohol than humans!"

"I don't want to take any chances..." Clara frowned and pulled his plate away from him. "I don't know what kind of drunk you are, and I don't want to find out!"

"Okay..." The Doctor frowned. Other people in the restaurant were feasting away on their food, not seeming to care about the consequences.

"I really don't want to get trapped in here with a bunch of drunk aliens" Clara shuddered at the thought. It was as if on cue that the candles that had been illuminating the room all flickered off, the brief moment of complete darkness was ended by what looked like party lights, the multicolored ones that lit up the whole room.

A very loud man's voice filled the restaurant. "Who's ready to party?" He yelled. The whole restaurant cheered. "Then party!" he laughed loudly, his voice was cut off by music beginning to blare through invisible speakers.

Clara looked to the Doctor to see his reaction, he started laughing when he saw Clara's baffled expression. "We gotta get out of here: she groaned. People were getting out of their seats and dancing wildly.

"Ok" the Doctor chuckled "are you sure you don't want to go party with them?" He motioned to a group of aliens with frog faces who were totally jamming out to the music.

"I think I'm good" Clara furrowed her eyebrows. "Where's our waiter?" The Doctor scanned the crowd for Hayfloor.

"Um Clara I think he's a bit distracted at the moment" he muttered. Hayfloor was with a group of girls, the same species as him, the girls were obviously drunk and all over him.

"Just our luck" Clara groaned "how are we going to get out of here?"

"We can't leave without paying..." The Doctor thought "and our waiter is a bit busy at the moment... Want to look around for another staff member?"

"Sure" Clara stood up slowly, she really was getting tired of her injury. They slowly made their way through the crowded room, looking out for employees. As they were wading their way through, Clara was pulled back by a tug on her dress. She turned around to see a very tall alien (he looked especially tall compared to her). He had very big buggy eyes and his hands were missing thumbs.

"Hello doll" he cooed, his voice anything but soothing. "You alone?" Clara spun around, where had the Doctor went?

"Uh no sorry" she stammered.

"Oh that makes it even more fun!" The alien managed to grip her shoulders with its thumbless hands. "Where do you want to start?" The thing grinned menacingly.

"I really should be going!" Clara protested, attempting to pull herself away, the alien was stronger than she had anticipated. She was almost about to call for the Doctor when he appeared by her side. Noticing the situation she was in right away, he looked up at the alien with a firm expression on his face.

"She's mine" he said sternly.

The alien let go of Clara and backed off a bit. "Sorry dude" he mumbled "just wanted to have some fun with a pretty girl!"

"Well find someone else to mess with" the Doctor warned "Lay another finger on her and you'll be wishing you hadn't!" The alien raised his hands in defense and walked away calmly.

"Thanks" Clara smiled faintly "did you find any staff?"

"Everyone I saw was partying" he shrugged "I guess we're stuck here".

"Everyone here is drunk!" Clara pointed out "we can't just stay here with them!"

"I'll make sure no one does anything to you" the Doctor promised. "I want to get a drink while we're here, come on!"

"Do you even drink?" Clara questioned. She had never seen him drink before.

"I'm 1000 years old!" He exclaimed "you'd think I'd have drank before!"

"Alright..." Clara followed the Doctor to find somewhere to get drinks. She had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

"One more!" He protested loudly. "Just a small one!"

"No more Doctor!" Clara stomped her foot down "You're lucky you're not drink as a fool already!"

"I told you time lords had a higher tolerance for alcohol!" The Doctor moaned. "Please? They're really good!"

"How strong is it?"

"You're not my mother, Clara!"

"Thank god" she rolled her eyes. "Get another one, and let me try it before you drink anymore!"

"Ok, ok" the Doctor headed back over to the bar counter and ordered another of the blue drinks he had grown quite fond of. He came back quickly and handed Clara the concoction. She looked into it questionably and finally decided to take a sip. It tasted like some kind of berries. She had to admit it tasted good.

"Alright, I see why you like it" Clara said "just make sure to drink wisely!" She laughed, taking another large sip of the drink before handing it back to the time lord.

"You treat me like a little kid" the Doctor pouted.

"You act like one!" Clara giggled.

"Oh, shut up!" He elbowed her lightly. Clara gave a confused look when she noticed that the song had changed. "What is it?"

"This is Earth music!" She declared "21st century Earth music! Why are they playing that here?"

"There are a lot of humans hanging around here, they probably want to please the customers" the Doctor reasoned. "Catchy song" he mused.

Clara laughed, "pretty ironic song choice if you ask me". The Doctor remained silent for a moment, trying to make out the lyrics of the song. "ET by Katy Perry" she confirmed, still laughing.

"You're right that is ironic!" The Doctor grinned.

"I'm going to get one of those drinks from the bar" Clara decided. "Be back in a mo'."

She had a feeling this was going to happen.

"And then Rose was like 'can we get more chips?'" He laughed loudly.

"Doctor, I think we should head back to the room" Clara suggested worriedly.

"But it's so fun here!" He argued "can we stay just a little longer?"

"No Doctor, we really should be going!"

He pouted like a little kid, "one more song!"

"I shouldn't have let you drink so much" Clara sighed.

"Ohhhhh I get it now!" He raised his arm in the air unnecessarily "you think I'm drunk!"

"Yeah, because you are!"

"If I was drunk, you'd know."

"I do know!"

The Doctor rubbed his chin in thought. "If I was drunk I wouldn't have any control over what I'm saying right now."

"Then explain why you're acting like a giggling idiot!"

"It's kind of a warning for time lords to let them know not to drink anymore" he explained. "Now that I can't control!"

"Well then... Don't drink anymore" Clara sighed. "Time lords are so confusing."

"Are we?"

"Yeah."

"I promise I won't drink anymore" the Doctor smiled.

"Good" Clara smiled back. Suddenly the Doctor started looking around frantically as if he was missing something. "What is it?" Clara frowned.

"This song" his eyes widened. "Can I have this dance?" He looked to Clara with a goofy grin on his face.

"Um sure" Clara smiled, taking his hand. "I didn't know you danced." The Doctor's facial expression was constantly changing.

"Memories" he smiled softly, but there was sadness in his eyes.

"Um so what's so special about this song?" Clara asked hoping to change the subject, it was making the dancing a bit awkward.

"Oh" the Doctor smiled again, twirling Clara around unexpectedly. "An old friend of mine sings it."

"He has a nice voice" she mumbled, resting her head on the Doctor's shoulder. "What's his name?"

"Jack" the Doctor said quietly, falling deeper into the trance of the dance. "Captain Jack Harkness."

Neither of them noticed that the song had changed to a more upbeat tune, and they were still holding on to each other closely. "Captain Jack Harkness, at your service" a voice interrupted them.

The Doctor looked towards where the voice was coming from quickly. "Jack?!"


	11. Chapter 11

_Time for a nice chat with Jack! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's sort of a filler, but it was needed to lead up to the next one! I guess I get to put how thankful I am for all the support here too, I really do appreciate it! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! _

"The one and only" the captain smiled. "Is it really you Doctor?"

"How did you know?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"The bow tie gave it away" Jack laughed "but really it was a bit of a lucky guess... Along with a little bit of eavesdropping" he winked. "I heard you're companion say time lord." He turned to face Clara who was looking at him confusedly. "And who might you be?" Jack grinned.

"My name's Clara" she smiled back "Clara Oswald".

"Well Clara Oswald" Jack chuckled, stepping a bit closer to her "it's certainly a pleasure to meet you".

"Hey!" The Doctor frowned "I still don't tolerate flirting! Especially with her!"

"Oh you two got a thing going on?" Jack looked to the Doctor a bit surprised "what happened to Ro-".

The Doctor cut him off "so why are you here anyways?"

"DIdn't you hear? Live performance" he smiled proudly. "Have a lot of free time on my hands these days, few people said I had talent, and bam! Now I'm on tour around the galaxy!"

"Um not to interrupt, but how do you two know each other?" Clara was clearly confused.

"Oh he hasn't told you all about me?" Jack said with false surprise. "We go way back! A lot further back than you would believe!"

"Oh I think I'd believe anything" Clara said honestly "I've been through much more than you think".

"Oh is that true?" Jack turned to the Doctor "why don't we get out of here and then we can have a proper chat".

"Never thought you'd leave a party if you didn't have to" the Doctor mused.

"Well I guess I've settled down in my old age" he laughed. Clara looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah I got a little work done" he laughed.

"Alright let's get out of here, we can go back to the hotel room" the Doctor suggested.

"Don't worry about paying the bill, I've got you covered" Jack promised. "Let's just get back to the room, I haven't talked to you in forever, Doctor!"

"Okay, Okay let's go" the Doctor, Jack, and Clara made their way through the crowd, and out of the restaurant. They got back on the elevator and eventually made it to the room, where the Doctor slid in the room key and allowed everyone in.

Jack looked around curiously "nice room" he commented, wandering towards the bedroom door. Clara looked to the Doctor for explanation, but he just shrugged. Jack opened the door to the bedroom and stuck his head in, peering around inside, a grin appearing on his face. He walked back over to the living room and sat down on the couch, motioning for the Doctor and Clara to join him.

"So where do we start" Jack pondered "oh I know! When'd you meet this one?"

"This one?" Clara frowned "what do you mean this one?"

Jack frowned "he doesn't tell you anything does he?"

"I met her a few months back" the Doctor interrupted once again.

"Ah I see" Jack could tell that the Doctor didn't want Clara knowing about his past companions. "So um how much does she know-"

"Everything" the Doctor replied bluntly.

"Everything?"

"I jumped into his timestream" Clara explained "to save him. I was scattered across his life."

"Ah ha so you've seen all his er faces?" Jack asked, searching for the right word to explain his regeneration.

"All eleven, well" she was about to mention the twelfth man she had seen that day, but she figured Jack didn't know about that.

"I met him during his ninth" Jack said "the one with the big ears" he laughed.

"Oi! I couldn't help it!" The Doctor yelped. Clara giggled at the two mens' relationship.

"Then he ditched me on a space station way in the future!" He mocked anger "Just because he had to go and regenerate!"

"You saw him regenerate?" Clara asked astonishedly.

"Oh no, I didn't have the privilege" he smirked "only Miss Rose Tyler was special enough to witness that".

"Rose Tyler?" Clara turned to face the Doctor.

"She happened to be with me at the time" he scratched the back of his head. "Not that it matters now, the past is the past".

"Yeah I guess so" Clara shrugged. She was interested in knowing more about this 'Rose Tyler', but the Doctor obviously didn't want to talk about her so she didn't force the conversation.

"So what have you been up to?" The Doctor asked Jack.

"Taking a little break from Torchwood at the moment" Jack said "the team thought I should go on vacation for a while. But you know me, I can't sit still and do nothing for long."

"So you became a singing sensation?" The Doctor laughed.

"Pretty much" Jack laughed as well. Clara smiled, a bit left out of the conversation.

"So nice room you got here" Jack nodded in approval. "I quite like the setup, especially the bedroom." He smirked largely in the Doctor's direction.

The Doctor gave Jack a blank look for a moment, but it quickly transformed into a look of death. "You little pervert!"

Jack laughed wildly "well it's an easy assumption to make" he shrugged "care to correct me?"

"There is nothing of that sort going on here" the Doctor crossed his arms over his chest.

Clara cleared her throat "I am still here you know".

"Of course you are Clara!" The doctor exclaimed wrapping his arm around her. "I'm sorry for the Captain's behavior, he's been like this for as long as I've known him."

"You've known him for a long time" Clara stated "not to be rude but shouldn't he be um older than he is right now?"

"Well now isn't that an interesting question" Jack laughed "I'll just say this in simple terms. Long story short, I'm kind of immortal".

"Immortal?" Clara looked at Jack with disbelief "no way, that's impossible".

"True though" he sighed. "Another one of Rose Tyler's doings".

"This Rose Tyler seems pretty impressive" Clara commented. Jack looked around the room for a clock, when he finally found one, he groaned when he read the time.

"I have to get going" he scratched the back of his neck "I guess this is goodbye for now".

"I wish you could've stayed longer"the Doctor said truthfully.

"I do too, doc" Jack replied, heading over to the door. "It was great meeting you Clara!"

"Good to meet you too" Clara smiled "hope we can see each other again soon".

"Sounds great" Jack grinned before pulling open the door to the hotel room "see ya soon! Take care of her, Doctor!"

"Already on it" the Doctor called back as Jack pulled the door closed.

Clara leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes "he sure is a handful" she mumbled.

"Yeah" the Doctor chuckled. It was past midnight, and he was sure Clara was tired. "You ready to turn in for the night?"

"Yeah that sounds good" Clara agreed sitting up straight and standing up. "Just going to put on pajamas and then I'm gonna go to bed".

"I think I'm going to do the same if you don't mind" the Doctor and stood up as well. They both headed into the bedroom and Clara slipped into the bathroom before the Doctor even had a chance to find his pajamas. Clara reappeared from the bathroom as quickly as she had went in. She unmade the bed as the Doctor changed, and climbed in. When the Doctor came back in pajamas he climbed into the other side of the bed. Clara rolled over so she was facing him and bent her head down so she was snuggled into his chest. The Doctor felt his hearts flutter at the gesture and he responded by wrapping his arms around her. They both fell asleep a short while later.

Meanwhile, Captain Jack Harkness was wandering the halls of the huge hotel. He had lied about having somewhere to be, he could go wherever he wanted for as long as he wanted. THe real reason he left was because he had an idea. He could tell that the Doctor and Clara had strong feelings for each other, and whether they had confessed to it or not, Jack thought that their relationship should be taken a step further. And he had the perfect plan.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hahaha I just love torturing these two- whoops I mean writing fluff about them *sweatdrop* Jack's plan sets into action this chapter! (Although who knows what he's even trying to accomplish (even I don't)) Anywayyyys enjoy this chapter Thanks for all the reviews!_

"No" Clara groaned when the Doctor began to untangle himself from her.

"I have to get up eventually" he laughed. "You can rest longer if you want to!"

Clara grumbled more into her pillow. The Doctor watched her antics fondly before bending over to unzip his suitcase to retrieve clean clothes. "So what do you want to do today? We could go swimming, or zip lining, or snorkeling, go find that flier with the list of activities on it and find something to do!"

Clara rolled over and brushed her hair out of her face with her hands, "Okay" she sat up slowly and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Clara had never been a fan of waking up in the morning. She picked up the TV remote that had been resting on the nightstand and pressed down the small red power button. The screen flickered on and some sort of advertisement came into to focus.

The sound of the shower turning on in the bathroom caused Clara to groan, for a man, the Doctor took unusually long showers, which meant she was going to have to wait to use the bathroom. Clara turned her attention back to the TV and tried to figure out what the man in the infomercial was trying to promote.

"The resort offers the 'Day in the City package' as a great opportunity to spend quality time with your loved ones" the dark-skinned man's deep voice came clearly through the speakers. "Starting off with a continental breakfast, your personal earpiece" he held up what looked like a bluetooth earpiece "will direct you to the shopping district" images of stores flashed behind him "food courts included". "And at the end of the day you have the option to have a casual or formal dining experience as part of your package" he smiled as if this was the best deal in the world. "Call 5141 on your suite phone to order your package today!"

The image of the man on the screen dissolved and switched to a different program. Clara smiled to herself, a day shopping sounded good to her. She picked up the plastic, white phone and pressed it to her ear and typed in the numbers 5141 on the dial pad. "Hello, yes, two please, thank you". It was going to be a good day.

* * *

Jack grinned as he heard the familiar 'clunk' of a door unlocking. He pulled out the key card he had snatched from an employee earlier out of the door and slipped inside the room. It was the automated telephone control room, holding the records to all the calls that had been made in the past year. Finding the computer he was looking for, Jack typed in the Doctor and Clara's suite number and scrolled through the list of calls. The most recent was only minutes ago. Oh this was perfect! Jack mused over all the possible things that could happen on a shopping trip and shook his head, they were making this too easy for him.

Jack picked up one of the multiple phones scattered around the room and dialed in a few numbers. "This is room 179F" he cleared his throat "I have a special request for my package".

* * *

Was that the hair dryer? "Doctor!" Clara pounded on the bathroom door "you do not need to blow dry your hair!"

"I'll be out in a minute Clara!" The Doctor promised.

"I've had to pee for 45 minutes because of you! I'm not waiting another 20!" She had learned from experience that the only way to get that man out of the bathroom was to be forceful. The Doctor grumbled something from behind the door and unlocked it reluctantly.

Clara let herself into the bathroom and rolled her eyes at the sight of the Doctor drying his hair and shaving his face at the same time. She was tempted to ask how that was even possible, but she knew it would end up in a 30 minute explanation so she just accepted it as one of the Doctor's oddities.

"I got us something to do today" she commented before she slipped into the tiny add-on to the room that held the toilet.

"Oh really?" The Doctor turned off the hair dryer and picked up a towel to dry off his face. "What would that be?"

"We're going shopping" she smirked.

"Shopping?" He knew he shouldn't have let her choose what they were going to do!

"Yes shopping" Clara confirmed. "We get free food too!"

"Oh _yippee_."

One continental breakfast later, the Doctor and Clara took the elevator down to the lobby, where their earpieces directed them to get in the tour bus that was sitting right outside. They clambered into the bus and found that many people were already occupying the seats. They found two seats next to each other near the middle of the bus and sat down, waiting for the driver to get aboard.

"When I went to get the earpieces the woman at the desk said she had them set up how we wanted them, did you ask for them a special way?" The Doctor was flipping his earpiece over in his hand looking for any sign of added technology or special coding.

"I didn't ask for anything specific" Clara shrugged. "I'm sure they didn't do anything too weird to them, don't worry about it."

"Yeah probably not" the Doctor mumbled under his breath. A few minutes later a man climbed aboard the bus and announced that he was going to be their driver. He sat down and they set off. The bus ride was about 20 minutes long, and it went by quickly. The bus pulled over and parked in front of the entrance to a large mall. They stepped off the bus and entered the mall, walking over to the side to look at a digital map of the building.

"Where do you want to go first?" Clara asked as she scanned over the names of stores.

"I don't even know what these places sell!" The Doctor frowned. "Isn't this earpiece supposed to help us?"

"Yeah I think so" Clara tapped the piece of metal hooked into her ear as if she was trying to get it to work. "Is there a power button on it?"

"No" the Doctor frowned.

"I'm here!" Clara jumped when the voice rang through her head. It was a man's voice, a vaguely familiar voice, but she didn't know where she had heard it before. She looked up to find the Doctor looked at her like she was crazy.

"MIne's working" she explained.

"What did it say?"

"I'm here" Clara shrugged "I guess he was letting me know he was there".

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows for a few seconds "mine told me to head to some shop called Taylor's World".

"Let's check it out then!" Clara looked up at the map and pursed her lips as she searched for the location of the store. "It's this way!" She pointed to the left, and began walking in that direction.

After passing about 25 stores and even more kiosks they approached a bright pink sign that read 'Taylor's World'. "Ready to find out what this place sells?" The Doctor asked as he peered into the semi crowded shop.

"Yes!" Clara grinned.

They walked inside the store and began to casually look over the items on the shelves. It wasn't until they saw the sign hanging over a rack of clothes that they realized where they were.

* * *

Jack Harkness let go of the button that turned on the microphone and laughed maniacally. He had just sent the Doctor and Clara to the alien planet's version of Victoria's Secret! He really wished the place had cameras so he could watch their expressions when they figured out where they were. The Captain was just waiting for the microscopic microphones in the earpieces to pick up on their reactions.

* * *

"Women's lingerie?!" They both read aloud at the same time with equal looks of shock on their faces.

* * *

And there they were.


	13. Chapter 13

_I must say I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, it's mostly just silly, but that's ok haha. Big shout out to all my reviewers! I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story! I think you'll like this chapter, in fact I could go as far as saying I think you'll LOVE IT *wink wink, nudge nudge*_

"Do you need help finding anything?" An employee had approached the couple from behind. They both spun around quickly.

Clara, who was a bit less flustered than the Doctor, smiled lightly "oh we're just looking, actually we better be on our way, thanks for asking though".

The young woman was obviously not taking no for an answer. From the appearance of the very shiny name tag pinned to her shirt Clara guessed she hadn't been working at the shop long, and was eager to help customers. "I'm sure I can help you find something!" She insisted "nice couple like you two must have come in here for some reason!" Allyanda (her name tag pronounced) winked.

"Oh ah no I just wanted to look for fun" Clara blushed at Allyanda's implications. "We really should get going, we need to go uh do stuff." But Allyanda was already going through the racks of lingerie.

"Stuff can wait" she decided. "I know just the thing for you!" She had picked up a few things off the racks already, and was obviously proud of herself "come here, let's go to the fitting room! Your boyfriend can come too!" Clara looked over to the Doctor and shrugged, she didn't want to be rude to the salesgirl. The Doctor shrugged as well, a blush still apparent on his face.

They followed Allyanda to the back of the store where the fitting rooms were held. She handed Clara a stack of clothes and pushed her into a stall. Clara locked the door and set the stack down on the piece of wood hooked to the wall that served as a bench. She bit her lip as she examined some of the pieces Allyanda had chosen for her.

"Try something on!" The alien girl called from outside the stall. Clara reluctantly pulled out the most basic thing she could find, a lacy black bra and panties to match. She took off her normal clothes and pulled on the ones Allyanda had chosen for her. Looking at herself in the mirror she realized that they were her size and fit her rather well, she wondered how Allyanda had known what size to choose. "Well open the door and show us how you look!" Her voice called impatiently. Clara grimaced and turned around to slowly open the door_ it's just like wearing a bikini_ she told herself _just with more lace._

She opened the door just enough for her to stand in the doorway and still be visible. Allyanda clasped her hands together and smiled broadly. "You look gorgeous! What do you think?" She turned to ask the Doctor (who was sitting down behind her) his opinion. His bright red face showed that he was uncomfortable with the situation.

"Yeah I agree" he stuttered "gorgeous!" Clara smiled at his shy comment, he was looking down at the ground more than up at her.

"Try something else on doll!" Allyanda persisted. Clara reluctantly slipped back into the small room and looked at the next item in the pile. She groaned audibly. "You alright in there?" Allyanda asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine" Clara called in response, picking up the silky pink nightie. It was very short, white lace outlined the thin straps and around the bottom, the neck was a very low-cut "V" with even more white lace around it. After checking her reflection in the mirror quickly she opened the door once again, this time receiving a much more excited reaction from Allyanda.

"Oh darling you look stunning!" She beamed "don't get your boyfriend too excited over there! We're in a public place!" Clara didn't think the Doctor's face could get any redder.

He rubbed the back of his neck and gave her an adorable little smile. The way the nightie fit her beautifully accented her curves and the color looked perfect against her fair skin. He couldn't help but imagine all the naughty things he could to do her while she was wearing that. He swallowed and looked up to make eye contact with Clara. _Go away dirty thoughts, go away dirty thoughts_. He knew she was expecting him to say something... "It's very... flattering" he managed.

"This is the one! You don't need to try on anything else!" Allyanda decided cheerfully. "Put your clothes back on and come to the check out!"

"Ok" Clara gave a sigh of relief that she was done with the humiliation and slipped back into the stall to put on her normal clothes. When she was done she picked up the stack of lingerie and handed it to Allyanda who was waiting outside of the door anxiously. Clara and the Doctor followed her to the checkout desk and after Allyanda scanned her items they were finally able to leave the shop.

They stood outside of the entrance to the store and looked at each other awkwardly. "I'm sorry I got us sucked into that" Clara scratched the back of her head.

"It's not your fault! The Doctor assured "I was the one who listened to that stupid earpiece. "Speaking of which" he pulled the device off of his ear and held it close to his mouth "why'd you tell us to go there?!"

"I don't think it can hear you..." Clara frowned.

"Yes it can" the Doctor said, pulling his sonic screwdriver out of one of the pockets in his khaki shorts. He pressed the button on the tool a few times then held it down, holding it right against the earpiece. The high-pitched noise was aggravating to say the least.

"Hey!" The Doctor let go off the button on his sonic and smirked when he heard the voice screech, quietly because it wasn't inserted in his ear.

"You heard me, why'd you tell us to go there?" The Doctor grumbled into the earpiece.

* * *

"Just doing my job sir!" Jack responded through the microphone sitting on the desk, lowering the pitch of his voice so the Doctor wouldn't recognize it as him.

"I'm sure you could have led us to a different store" the Doctor's voice echoed through the speakers placed around the room.

"I don't choose where I send you sir" Jack had to refrain himself from laughing, after listening to the whole situation in the shop he couldn't take the time lord's tone seriously.

"Come on Clara" he heard the Doctor say to his companion "we can find stores on our own!" Jack swore silently, he still had other places he wanted to take the two! Well at least he got one moment of awkwardness from them.

* * *

Three young peoples' clothing stores, and one accessory shop later, the Doctor convinced Clara that they should stop and get lunch. She had been hungry anyways so she was glad to hear the suggestion. At the food court they each got a sub sandwich with some kind of alien vegetables on it and Clara had requested that they get smoothies, so they did.

After eating the Doctor led Clara over to what looked like the most fun shop in the mall: a toy store. "You really want to go in there?" Clara asked doubtfully, watching as a one-eyed child ran into the store through the colorful archway that served as the entrance.

"Of course I want to go in!" The Doctor crossed his arms over his chest. "Toy stores are amazing places! I worked at a toy store once! Well actually it was the toy section in a department store, but it's the same thing!"

"Yeah they're great and all, but what do you need from a toy store?"

"You got a bunch of clothes you didn't need" he pouted.

"That's different!" Clara protested "toys are for children, Doctor! I think you've passed the age limit!"

The Doctor looked down at the ground sadly "ok" he mumbled "where do you want to go now?"

Clara sighed and looked around at the stores surrounding them. It was then she noticed the place, she almost didn't want to acknowledge its existence, but there it was, staring her in the face. The Doctor looked in the direction Clara was staring and gasped comically. "It's a bow tie emporium!" He exclaimed, dashing across the hall towards the beautiful sign. Clara groaned and paced fastly behind him, not letting him out of her sight. She was going to be stuck in that store for hours.

The Doctor rushed into the store, smiling at the vast selection of bow ties and bow tie themed merchandise. Clara walked in behind him, a lot less enthusiastic. "Look at this one!" The Doctor called, pointing excitedly at a normal, purple bow tie.

"That's nice" Clara said, trying her best not to sound rude. She began to look down the rows on non-bow tie merchandise. Bow tie coffee mugs, bow tie hats, bow tie glasses, bow tie shirts, bow tie bracelets. They basically had put bow ties on anything they could think of. Clara couldn't help but burst out laughing when she reached the bow tie underwear section.

"What's so funny, Clara?"

"I found something for you to buy" she giggled, motioning for him to come over and look for himself. He pranced over and looked at the item Clara was pointing at. A pair of white briefs with a red waistband and a bow tie printed right on the crotch. The Doctor almost choked on thin air.

"Clara!"

"What? I thought they were cute!" She shrugged nonchalantly.

"What- why" the Doctor shook his head "wait why would you even care what kind of underwear I was wearing?!"

Clara laughed loudly "I was kidding! Although now that I look at them closer, they actually are kind of cute, you should get them as a souvenir!"

The Doctor felt a blush creeping up onto his cheeks "maybe I will!"

"Well then find a pair that'll fit and let's go check out!" Clara couldn't believe he actually agreed to buying them.

"Okay!" He sorted through the pile and found his size then they headed to the cash register, where they received a strange look from the cashier as he scanned a pile of assorted bow tie candy and then the Doctor's briefs.

They left the store and began to venture in the direction of another, less exciting looking place.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was literally rolling on the floor laughing at the Doctor and Claras' conversations.

* * *

After a few more hours of shopping, they went to dinner and enjoyed a delicious meal at one of the restaurants inside the mall. They returned to the hotel near 10 o'clock with their hands full of shopping bags. Neither the Doctor nor Clara were tired so they decided to look for something to do.

"We could go to the arcade" the Doctor suggested.

"Meh" Clara shrugged.

"Oh I know! We can go night swimming!"

"OK" Clara grinned "night swimming it is!"


	14. Chapter 14

_Ok, I couldn't not take this opportunity to give you all a VERY fluffy chapter. It's pretty short but you can deal with it hahaha. So um yeah, enjoy!_

The pool was empty. Not because it was late, but because there were about 50 other pools guests could have gone to, and this one was kind of off to the side where most people wouldn't take the time to walk to. The sky was a dark blue, stars dotted the seemingly never-ending scape.

Clara slipped off her flip-flops and sat them down on one of the lounge chairs sitting on the cement patio around the pool, along with her towel. She sat down near the edge of the pool and dipped her feet into the water, it was bitterly cold against her feet and sent a shiver up her spine. Clara looked out into the dark water lost in thought, the only way you could even tell there was water in the pool was by the blue lights shining under the water, casting a reflection. Or you could simply stick your hand in.

The Doctor sat down next to Clara and dipped his feet in the water as well. The small wavelets in the water caused Clara to look up, shook out of her thoughts. "It's nice out here" he commented "very quiet, peaceful" the Doctor was drawing shapes in the water with his finger.

"It is" Clara agreed. "I like it".

"Did you ever find out why our earpieces were messed up earlier?"

"Nah, I didn't see a point in going on a manhunt."

The Doctor stretched his arms out above his head "care to venture into this water with me?"

Clara smiled "I'd love to".

"Okay" the Doctor took Clara's hand "on the count of three we'll get in! One...Two...Three!" They both slid down into the water at the same time, still holding hands.

"It's freezing in here!" Clara gasped, trying her best to keep moving, it was supposed to help you get used to the water temperature.

The Doctor tapped his chin "there's only one way to really get used to the water temperature" he declared.

"And what would that be?"

"Go underwater!" The time lord sucked in a deep breath of air and dunked his head into the water. A few seconds later he reappeared with sopping wet hair, rubbing his eyes. "See! Much less cold now!"

Clara looked down at the water "I think I'd prefer to keep my hair dry for now".

The Doctor laughed "I don't see the point of swimming if you don't get wet!" He swam over so he was directly in front of Clara, looking down on her. "I had fun today" he commented a bit randomly.

"I did too" Clara smiled. The Doctor bit his lip and looked around as if he was nervous about something. "What is it?" Clara asked.

He lifted up his hand to cup her cheek, bent his neck, and pulled her into a kiss that caught Clara totally off guard. Once she realized what was going on, she raised her arms to wrap around his neck, his spare hand rose up to grip the other side of her face, and before long they were lost in the moment.

They broke apart breathing fastly. "I love you" Clara sighed resting her head on his chest.

The Doctor leaned his head down so his chin was resting on the top of Clara's head "I love you too".

"I just had an idea" Clara smiled, pulling away from the Doctor's chest.

"Was it a good idea?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Want to tell me what it is?"

"Well I've always wanted to try it" Clara blushed "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to..."

"What is it Clara?"

"Skinny dipping" she responded "I want to try skinny dipping".

The Doctor surprised himself by not falling under water at Clara's comment. "Um Clara you do realize that requires no clothing right?"

"That's kind of the point of it" Clara pointed out. "We don't have to, sorry it was a stupid idea."

"No, no it's not a stupid idea!" The Doctor insisted. A smile spreading across his face "I'll try it if you will."

Clara smiled back "ok" she swam to the edge of the pool and hoisted herself up onto the cement. The Doctor watched as she picked up her towel and headed in the direction of a thick bunch of large bushes, a few seconds later she came back with her towel wrapped around her bare body. "Hey, you have to take off your swimsuit too!"

The Doctor couldn't help but feel a bit (well more than a bit) embarrassed that he was about to 100% nude in front of Clara, but that didn't stop him from pulling down his swimming trunks while still in the water. "Catch" he flashed a grin as he tossed his sopping wet trunks in Clara's direction. SHe caught them promptly and laid them on the lounge chair along with her own bikini. "How's the water?"

"Still cold, maybe even colder now that I think about it."

"Well that's just great."

"Are you going to get in or just stand there?"

"I'm preparing myself for the coldness."

"Well can you hurry up with that?"

"Down boy!" Clara giggled and sat down on the edge of the pool, the Doctor turned around when she began to take off her towel. Once she was fully submerged in water the Doctor turned around again.

"So um what now?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know, I've never done this before!"

"Well then" the Doctor looked around "this is a bit awkward".

"What is?"

"Well for one, we're both naked in a swimming pool, and for two we don't know what to do now".

"True" Clara tapped her chin. "This is a bit awkward." The Doctor suddenly grinned and swept his hands against the water in front of him, causing Clara to be splashed right in the face."Hey!" She splashed him back with more force than he had and soon enough they were at all out water war.

After a few minutes of splashing, the couple retreated to laughing at each other. "You're so stupid" Clara sighed and swam a bit closer to the Doctor.

"I like being stupid" he grinned. As she got closer to him, the Doctor could see her more clearly, just the top of her chest and shoulders were visible above the dark water. "Have I ever told you how pretty you were?"

"Yeah once" She smiled lovingly "while you had no control over your speech".

"Well you are very pretty" he declared, pulling her forward by her arm, now they were so close their bare skin was almost touching. "Good kisser too" he used that comment as an initiative to pull Clara in for another kiss, this one short and sweet.

"The water's getting kind of cold" Clara shivered "I'm going to get out".

"Ok, I will too." The Doctor agreed. Clara swam over to the edge of the pool and pushed herself up so she could get out, giving the Doctor a flash of her bare back and bottom. He blushed when he realized he was staring and quickly looked away. Following Clara's lead, the Doctor pulled himself out of the pool and headed over to the lounge chair to retrieve his swimsuit. Spinning around he found himself face to face with Clara (well not literally because she was about a foot shorter than him). Both of their eyes began to wander across the other's body. Both sets of eyes seemed to rise back up to make eye contact with each other at the same time.

"You're gorgeous" Clara finally blurted.

"So are you" the Doctor nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They both returned to putting on their swimsuits and headed back upstairs to their hotel room. After changing into pajamas, they climbed into to the hotel room's bed for the last time, and cuddled into each other, falling asleep soon after.


	15. Chapter 15

_Ok well first of all I want to apologize for not updating in so long, I've had major writers block D: So I decided I'd give you a very very tiny snippet of chapter 15 because I feel bad for leaving you all waiting on me to update. Just for fair warning it'll probably take me a few days before I can actually construct a whole chapter._

It was the last day of their vacation. Clara and the Doctor woke up late and after getting dressed they headed to a casual brunch where they shared a large stack of french toast. After that they clambered back onto the elevator to return to their room, where they began to pack away the random things that belonged to them into their suitcases.

Clara looked up at the clock, it was already one and they had to be gone by three. She pulled the zipper around her suitcase to close it and sat down on the edge of the bed, As much as she couldn't wait to get back to the TARDIS, Clara had to admit that she was going to miss the vacation,, she was afraid that once they got back to their normal lives (well the Doctor's idea of normal) they would just go back to being friends like nothing happened.

"Clara!" The Doctor called from out in the main room of the suite. "I just found that pizza's still in the fridge! Do you want any before I throw it out?"

"No, I'm not hungry" Clara called back. The sound of a box being thrown in the trash sounded afterwards.

The Doctor walked into the bedroom looking cheery as ever "ready to get back to the TARDIS?"

"Yeah, I suppose so" Clara said. "I'm kind of going to miss this though."

"Well vacation has to end sometime, or else it wouldn't be vacation!" The Doctor pointed out.

"Yeah I know" Clara smiled faintly. "Can you just promise me one thing?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Once we get back to the TARDIS can you promise me that you won't pretend that nothing happened here? Because I have a feeling that's what you're going to do."

_"I promise I won't act like nothing happened here. I wouldn't want to anyways" he smiled warmly. "Come on, let's go downstairs and get checked out of here." Clara picked up her suitcase and began to head towards the door, the Doctor following not far behind. _


End file.
